The invention relates to a mechanical sweeper of the type including a housing, brush means, a dirt-collecting receptacle and means for moving the housing over a surface to be swept.
A mechanical sweeper of this type is known from German Pat. No. 2,259,964. However, the mounting of the axles for the drive/running wheels is very complicated and difficult to assemble.